My version of Starkit's Prophecy
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: Nightkit has always been different… But no cat ever thought it would go this far. After opening her eyes for the first time, Jayfeather knows that there is something wrong with this kit. Something incredibly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_"Nightkit! Nig_htkit, wake up!" The voice barely reached Nightkit's ears. She stared at the cat before her, confusion filling her blue eyes. Who was she? Her mother? The young kit suddenly felt dizzy. She glanced at her fur and drew in a sharp breath. _Purple! Everything was purple!_ She stumbled blindly to a puddle and stared at her reflection. The water was pale purple, but her eyes were dazzling shades of rainbow! Nightkit slipped on a piece of moss, and hit her head, passing out.

* * *

_**Dawnlight's POV**_

Dawnlight called her kit's name worriedly. _She's taking an awful long time waking up..._ The pale queen prodded Nightkit's side, calling her name again. The grey kit's eyes suddenly opened, the pale blue of a normal kit's. Dawnlight watched as her kit gasped, and stumbled around. Nightkit gasped again, and slipped on a piece of moss, hitting her head. _My baby!_

Dawnlight dashed over to Nightkit, worry filling her eyes once more. "Jayfeather! Nightkit's hurt!" The grumpy grey tabby stopped sorting the moss, and ran over to Nightkit. He touched his nose to her ear, and flinched as heat radiated off of it. "Dawnlight..." He said reluctantly. "Something's wrong with Nightkit. Something's incredibly wrong..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dawnlight's POV_**

_Dawnlight let out a strangled cry. "No! _No! Nothing is wrong with Nighkit! Nothing is wrong with my baby!" Jayfeather put his striped tail on her shoulder, sadness filling his eyes. "Oh what am I going to _do_ Jayfeather?" The medicine cat looked at her with sympathy in his blind blue eyes. "I don't think you can do anything, Dawnlight..." He mewed sadly. The distraught queen let out a wail, and buried her head in her paws, sobbing. "But... _I_ will do whatever _I _can do. Understand?"

The pale queen nodded, sobs still racking her body.

* * *

**_six moons later_**

Nightkit woke up on a bright day. Her head was spinning, and she was starting to feel like falling over. The small black kit closed her eyes against the dizziness.

"Nightkit... Er- Sweetie, it's time to get up." _Please don't call me Dawnsparkle again!_ The pale queen thought to herself. "Today is an important day." The tiny black kit squealed, and pushed her nose into the mossy bedding. "What is it, Daawnsparkel? And I go by Staaarkit noow." The words sounded distorted, and twisted. Then, Nightkit rolled over, and squealed again. It was a shrill, bone-chilling sound that made Dawnlight want to cover her ears. But she didn't, and watched as Nightkit stumbled around. "Oh Staarclaaan, it's my apperntice ceromony!" She had pronounced most of the words wrong, and the rest still sounded like a bunch of gurgles, but at least she was talking.

Nightkit dashed outside, not waiting for Dawnlight to follow. But the pale, anxious queen ran up to her daughter and stopped her. "Er- Sweetie..." She mewed, pulling Nightkit close. "You-uh... You must remember that the clans... Don't accept cats like you... I mean! Us sometimes... I just want you to-" Dawnlight broke off as Nightkit glared at her.

Just then, Firestar stepped up onto the log, and called her name. "Nightkit, do you promise to-... Uh... Nightkit?" The black kit just sat, staring at the clouds that drifted lazily in the blue sky. Dawnlight sighed. "She goes by Starkit now, Firestar..." The entire clan gasped. SOome looked angry, others worried, and some just looked downright confused. NIghtkit sat up, and let out another shrill squeal. "Statarkiiiiiit!" She screamed in a distorted voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar blinked warmly at the small black kit. _She needs help with this... Other cats would ditch her, or perhaps abandon her, so... _"I will mentor Ni-Er... Starkit. Starkit, is this your wish? Do you wish to be a warrior apprentice?" The black kit looked confused, then extremely happy. She bounced around before touching her nose to Firestar's. "Yeeesss! Yesyesyes!" She squealed. The ginger leader smiled. "Then from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw. However, since you go by the name Starkit, I suppose cats shall call you Starpaw."

* * *

"Nightpaw! Starpaw!" The clan cheered, using both her names. Nightpaw loped over to her mother, who was talking to Jayfeather, and giggling. "Mommy! Daddy!" Nightpaw squealed. "Ima apprentice now!" Jayfeather's ears flattened at the word _daddy_. _Oh well. She can believe what she wants, I suppose._ Beside him, Dawnlight stiffened. "We're very proud of you, Starpaw." Jayfeather mewed, watching as the kit's eyes changed from happy to confused. "What does it mean?!" She screamed. Dawnlight gasped, and Jayfeather gazed at the kit with wonder in his blind eyes.

He had no idea what this kit was talking about... But she was making extreme progress. Nightpaw had spoken without _one_ mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather watched as Nightpaw bounced over to the apprentices' den. "So... Since, uh.. Since she thinks you're her father..."

"Will I be your mate?" The blind tabby cut Dawnlight off as he looked into her thoughts. Dawnlight gasped and giggled. "Yeah..." She murmured. Jayfeather hesitated before replying. "Well, Briarlight _is_ fully trained... But what would I become? A warrior?" The pale she-cat nodded enthusiastically. "I would help you!" She exclaimed. Jayfeather frowned thoughtfully. "And what about Nightpaw's father?" He asked. "What happened to him?"

Dawnlight scowled. "When I was a rouge, I met up with a tom called Raven. I fell in love, and Nightpaw was born. But Raven turned out to be a killer. He had never loved me. He just wanted more recruits. He had already stolen two of my kits, Bubble, and Dark... So I took Nightpaw, and..."

"And ran away." Jayfeather finished for her. Dawnlight looked at the ground. Surprisingly, the blind tabby broke into a steady purr. "Of course I'll be your mate." He mewed. Dawnlight's blue eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Firestar's ginger pelt flashed beside her, and she drew in a sharp breath. "Jayfeather," Firestar mewed. "I respect your decision. I will alert the clan immediately."


End file.
